


A Girl's Shirt

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Jeremy always liked girl's clothes better.





	A Girl's Shirt

Jeremy always wore girls clothes. Ever since he was little and found the clothes his mom bought for him before finding out he was going to be a boy. Yeah, he got made fun of because he did this but it was one of the few things he could ignore. Besides, Michael liked it and his dad didn’t say anything so that was nice.

Well, his dad tried. He thought it was a phase but when Jeremy kept doing it he realized it was something more. Mr. Heere asked Jeremy if he wanted to be a girl and that he’d accept him if that was true but was pretty sure he wasn’t trans. He just likes girl clothes and other “girly” stuff like painting his nails. There was probably a word for what Jeremy was considered but he never looked it up.

The worst part of going to school dressed like he normally did was Rich Goranski, his bully of ten years. It all started in kindergarten when Rich transferred into their class after his move. They played together on the jungle gym because Michael was sick and shared a mat at nap time. Because of his princess dress and sparkly barrettes Rich thought Jeremy was a girl and kissed him on front of the class. When everyone started laughing Rich was confused until Jeremy told him he was a boy. Rich panicked and shoved Jeremy to the ground before running out of the classroom.

He told Michael about it the next day as he tried not to cry and ever since then Rich started making fun of them as the only link lower than him on the school social food chain. It wasn’t until highschool did he show up again to continue making fun of Jeremy and Michael with such…creative insults as Jeremy Queer. Like he hadn’t heard that one a million times in middle school already.

But like always, Jeremy could ignore it. And now that he wanted to date Christine, Jeremy was willing to do anything to have a chance with her. Even if it meant buying a suspicious drug from the bully that always told him he was in the wrong bathroom….okay maybe that wasn’t a great idea. Instead Jeremy found himself getting the SQUIP via the creepy guy at Payless Shoes who was staring at him weirdly the whole time he tried buying the drug.

The pill was not what he expected. For one thing he didn’t expect the drug to look like Keanu Reeves but given the other options Keanu was probably for the best. Listening to it Jeremy walking into the Macy’s and picked up the prettiest shirt he saw.

“That’s a girl’s shirt.”

“I know.”


End file.
